


Of Talking Drugs and Ghost-Like Hugs

by KakeWarlock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, CRONCH, Everyone Is Gay, Jared's conspiracy theories, Mountain Dew Red, Multi, My First Fanfic, Post-Squip, The Author Regrets Nothing, bathbombs, evan is my bby, i'll add more later, i'll stop, im having too much fun, its gonna suck, jared is michael's cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakeWarlock/pseuds/KakeWarlock
Summary: After the Squip incident, the squad gets expelled from their school for drugs. What better way of spending the rest of Junior year than move to the same town as Michael's cousin?Except that cousin is The Insanely Cool Jared Klienman.Maybe it wasn't very smart.





	1. Of Many Conspiracy Theories and The Start of a Sucky Series

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't do grammar.  
> or anything else.  
> I'm still a virgin
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to the life of a girl who can't keep jokes to herself and loves Conspiracy Theories. Have fun.

It was late at night, during a silly game of truth or dare, in which Jared received a phone call. He was currently at Evan’s house, situated on the ground in his living room, and leaning on the side of the couch relaxingly. He was of course joined by Evan, they were in his house for goodness sakes, Connor, who Jared didn’t hate but didn’t necessarily like, Zoe, Connor’s sister, and Alana, who Jared was surprised even showed up. She looked like the type of person who would be studying for tests that were scheduled like 50 years later.

 

The game of truth or dare was quite boring, Jared had decided on a whim, and grabbed his phone lying on the table. Zoe sent him a curious look, and Jared laughed. “Don’t sweat it, Zoe. It’s probably my mom or something.”

 

He looked down at his phone and found that it wasn’t his mom that called. It was someone Jared thought would never contact him. “Nevermind” Jared corrected himself, looking confused.

 

Why would Michael be contacting him? They rarely spoke to each other, and when they did, it was just to play his crappy 80’s and 90’s games. Although he could never even dream at being as good as Michael and weird, tall friend at them. Hell they even had matching Pacman tattoos.

 

“W-Who is it?” Evan question softly peering over to look at Jared’s phone.

 

Jared hadn’t realized, but he himself had paled while looking at the phone, letting the unfamiliar ringtone blare through the now quiet room. Jared quickly shook himself off and grinned, “Nah, it’s just my cuz, Michael. Remember him?”

 

Realization dawned on him and he smiled slightly, “The guy who's obsessed with Apocalypse of the Damned?”

 

“Yeah, him!” Jared exclaimed, “He’s kinda weird”

 

Connor spoke up exasperatedly , “Not that i care much, Kleinman, but could you please answer the damn phone?”  

 

Zoe gasped mockingly, “So Connor does care!” Alana snorted in the background muttering something to herself.

 

Connor glared at her but it held no true hatred so she stuck her out at him. “It’s the ringtone that’s bugging me.” he trailed off, eyes widening “ _ Is that fucking Pacman music?” _

 

“Shut up, Murphy,” Jared spoke, “I need to answer the damn phone, remember?” With that, he clicked the answer button. 

 

Instantly noise erupted through the phone. It was loud to Jared but wasn’t loud enough for anyone else in the room to hear. “Jared?” a hesitant voice called out, bringing Jared to attention.

 

“Yeah?” Jared called back, “Not to be rude but why did you call me?” He could dimly hear laughing in the background and Michael telling them to shut up.

 

“Uh, dad told me to” The phone was quiet for a moment “We’re moving.”

 

Jared raised an eyebrow to show he was unimpressed only to remember he was speaking on the phone and they can’t see him, “And you found this so wonderful that you had to share it with the cousin that you barely talk to? It’s not like this change is going to affect me.”

 

Michael groaned “We’re moving to your town Jared so this is going to kind of affect you. Well not my parents. Just me. Well not just me either. Like me and a group of friends are. Moving here that is. I’m rambling, aren’t i?”

 

“Yeah, you are. That’s Evan’s job, not yours” Evan looked up at his name but Jared ignored him “Also are you like moving in with us or somewhere else.”

 

“Oh Jake’s loaded so we’re like renting a place for the time being.” Michael chirped, “My parents just wanted to make sure you knew and stuff”

 

“Yeah, I’m not at home right now but I’ll tell my parents when I get the chance. When are you guys coming anyways?”

 

“Uh..” Michael thought for a second “On the 18th. So next week.”

 

“Cool.” he paused, contemplating what he was going to say “Why are you moving in the first place?”

 

“Funny story actually” Michael awkwardly laughed causing the background to erupt in giggles “My friends and I were expelled.”

 

Jared whistled, “Ooh, tell me more”

 

Michael sighed, “We got caught for doing drugs and the principal didn’t want that to be on school re-” he was effectively cut off.

 

“Drugs!” The senior yelled out, “You told me you didn’t do drugs on campus!”

 

Connor looked up at the notion of drugs and Evan lightly slapped him on the shoulders for even thinking about something like that.

 

“What?” Connor questioned, laughing at Evan’s ‘angry’ face.

 

Evan only pouted as a response, leaning down into Connor’s lap, and snuggling against him. Jared looked up from his phone call and screamed something about no PDA at them and how his virgin eyes didn’t deserve it.

 

“Ya know what Michael? I’m not stoned enough for this conversation about how you're stoned too much. Call me back in the morning when i’m reasonable and not a bitch”

 

“You’re a bitch all the time, Kleinman” Connor shouted.

 

“Fuck off, Murphy” Jared shouted back equally, if not louder at the long-haired boy.

 

Michael cleared his throat to get his attention, “I can tell your busy right now. I’ll, uh, call back tomorrow, then?”

 

After hearing a yes from the other side, Michael hung up on him. Jared sat back down only to see curious eyes basically staring into his soul.

 

“I h-heard my name”, Evan inquired.

 

“And i heard drugs”,  Connor spoke out, staring at Jared weirdly.

 

Jared didn’t bother making fun of Connor which surprised the gang of friends. Instead he let out an annoyed groan. “It was Michael who was calling. He just wanted to tell me that he and his friends are moving here in about a week or so which means I’ll probably have to be their guard dog.”

 

Alana sat up straight, “Is he younger than you?”

 

“Yeah, he’s a junior right now, I believe. Why? Did you want to recruit him in your weird illuminati business?”

 

“No,” Alana stiffly claimed “Besides managing stocks doesn’t having anything to do with the Illuminati. Do i have to keep telling you that?”

 

Jared had a sudden burning determination overcome him “Uh, stocks are controlled by the government. But do you know who’s controlling the government?”

 

“The president?” Zoe asked, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“No!” Jared basically screamed out, “That’s what they want you to think. The Illuminati controls everything! We are currently being controlled by reptilians.” He ended his rant with a huff.

 

Evan shook his head, “Are you calling government officials cold-blooded?”

 

Connor snorted, “Only you, Evan, only you” he zipped up his jacket, “Weren’t we originally talking about your cousin?”

 

Before anything could go any further the door opened to reveal Heidi, Evan’s mother. She paused slightly, looking at all of them laid around the couches and floor and smiled. 

 

“Are you guys hungry?” she asked, taking her shoes off “I can call for pizza”

 

Alana smiled “We would love that, Ms. Hansen”

 

And all throughout the night, they didn’t approach the subject of Jared’s cousin again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jeremy Heere knew he was supposed to be consulting his best friend over the events that had just happened with him and his cousin over the phone but the situation was just too funny. Located in Michael’s basement, Jeremy and the rest of the Squip Squad were talking about the subject of transportation to the new town, costs, and schooling.

 

Rich sighed, “Bro, this is so boring. Can’t we like worry about this stuff later?” he plopped on of the bean bags and closed his eyes.

 

Jake grinned at Rich, “I think Rich is right, stop trying to prepare for the future so much that you forget about the past. We only have one week left in this town, might as well make it worth our time, ya know?”

 

Michael shot up, “How about we try all the slushies at 7-11?” his obvious excitement cause the group to beam at the idea.

 

Brooke smiled at the girls in the group, “Girls night!” she screeched loudly, jumping up and down on the couch, enthusiasm shining on her face.

 

The group, ditching the old conversation they were having before, decided to plan what they were going to do with their spare week left.

 

Michael looked at everyone in the room, his eyes lingering on his best friend, who sitting next to him, the longest. Jeremy was laughing with everybody but his tense shoulders and nervous eyes gave everything away.

 

"What's wrong?" Michael whispered to his partner in crime.

 

Jeremy studied him for a moment before flashing an adorable grin. "Nothing. I'm fine"

 

Michael frowned, "Your lying. Your ears do that weird thing when you lie."

 

Jeremy blushed slightly, and feeling very embarrassed, looked away. Had Michael always known that? Thinking about it sent a warm feeling through his stomach that he had learned to ignore around his Player 1. Jeremy sighed dejectedly as Michael was  _still_ staring at him, waiting for answer. Giving into Michael, he spoke,

 

"It's just your cousin, Jared. I don't think he really likes me that much. Like he always ignores me and makes jokes about me whenever he wants and just- i don't know, man," he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

 

Michael's eyes widened at the information and he broke out in a wide smile, "Jared does that with everyone. He has a permanent stick up his ass that he can't remove no matter what. You'll get used to it with time."

 

Jeremy let out a breathe of relief, "Thank god, I thought he hated me."

"I mean he hates everyone, so your not far off."

 

"Michael!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Of Mystery Meat and A Disabled Athlete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is framed with murder and Jake has all kind of Riches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter because they don't meet in this one.  
> But it's okay because they meet in the next one!  
> sorry for the short chapter.  
> not really  
> bye  
> .

Connor was having a shitty day.

  
Granted that almost everyday was a bad one, this just took the cake. Because face it; nobody wants to get stuck with making a bunch of food for some people you haven’t met because your enemy, which is also your crush’s best friend, asked you to.

  
It’s not like he wanted to do it, but Evan’s puppy dog eyes had won him over. He glared at the tomatoes he was cutting and chopped them with an angry gleam in his eye. Some of the tomato juice flew on his white shirt but he ignored it.

  
Turning around to face the pot he dropped them in. A sizzling sound emitted and he smiled, satisfied with his creation.

  
“U-Uh Connor?” Evan suddenly spoke up from behind him.

  
Brandishing his sharp knife in one hand, Connor twirled around with a creepy smile on his face, “Yes, Evan?”

  
Evan took one look at Connor’s face, the knife, and random red stains on his shirt and nervously gulped, “i-i sup-supposed t-to h-help” he was shaking too hard to continue “Nevermind!” the blonde boy squealed, running out of the room.

  
Connor looked confusedly at the door that Evan had exited from and put the knife on the counter, “I wonder what that was about”

  
Whistling softly, he returned to work, putting all of his pent up anger into the cooking.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Evan only stopped running when he made it to the living room, his heart beating wildly. Jared looked up from decorating and stared at Evan weirdly.

  
“What’s got your panties in a twist?”

  
Alana playfully slapped his arm, “Can’t you see he’s freaking out over there?”

  
True to her word, Evan was grabbing at the flesh separating his hand and his heart, trying to breathe. Zoe was leaning down with him, telling him to breathe.

  
When Evan finally regained focus, he saw many eyes staring at him with different emotions-from worried to surprised.

  
Evan took a deep breathe and opened his mouth, “Connorhasbloodonhisshirtandaknifeandhewassmiling,” Zoe stopped him before he rambled off even more.

  
“So you're saying my brother has blood on his shirt, a knife in his hand, and he was smiling?” Zoe cautiously asked.

  
Jared looked at her in admiration, “You understood what he said? I knew with him for years and i still have trouble”

  
Zoe grinned, “What can I say? I’m amazing like that” she turned to look at Evan, “I’ll check up on him if you want?”

  
And with that, she left.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
That was twenty minutes ago.

  
“Y-you think s-she’s...d-d-dead?” Evan stuttered out, breaking the silence.

  
Jared looked to the direction of the kitchen as Alana spoke, “Maybe she’s helping Connor, you know? Sibling bonding time,” she didn’t look convinced though.

  
“Should we go check up on her?” Jared asked, dreading having to leave the safety of the living room.

  
Evan nodded, “I can g-go if y-you wa-want?” He didn’t look like he wanted to.

  
Alana interrupted, “I think Jared should go first. It’s not like he was doing anything in the first place,” she shot him a dirty look and he sheepishly smiled.

  
“I’ll go” Jared said devastatingly, “But if he’s killing someone, I won't hesitate to call the police.”

  
With that Jared slowly went to the kitchen.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
Jared didn’t know what he’d expect when we arrived. He thought Evan had been exaggerating about Connor. The kid’s scared of his own shadow, for goodness sakes.  
He opened the door and saw Connor chopping meat. _Okay_ he told himself _Nothing suspicious yet._

 

Connor glared when he saw him, “What are you doing here?” he asked, voice laced with annoyance.

  
_Slash!_

  
The cleaver came down on the meat harshly, tearing open the flesh with no mercy. For a second, Jared saw it as a human being and internally freaked out. _Goddamnit Evan, scaring me like this._

  
Jared forced a smile on his face, “Just came to check up on how far you are.”

  
_Slash!_

  
Connor let out a grunt as he chopped the raw meat with more force than the last. The blood coming from the meat glinting on the knife. “I just need to finish chopping the meat and cook it. The vegetables should be soft by then.”

  
Jared nodded his head, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could. Then he noticed something. “Connor?” he asked slowly.

  
_Slash!_

  
Jared flinched at the sound.

  
“Hm?” Connor let out, cutting the meat into smaller pieces.

  
Jared slightly backed away, “Where did you get the meat from? I’m pretty sure we didn’t have that much before?”

  
Connor let out a small laugh that scared Jared shitless, “We didn’t have a lot of meat so i had to..” he paused looking a small picture of himself and Zoe when they were younger on the refrigerator, “Improvise” he finished, finding the right word to explain it.

  
_Did he kill Zoe? His own Sister?_

  
“Nope nope nopity nope” Jared spoke out loud, “I’m too young to die, Connor!”

  
Connor looked confused, “What?”

  
“I’m outta of here” he screamed, running out the room.

  
~~~~~

  
Jared ran into the living room and hurriedly locked it. He slid down to the floor to regain his breath.

  
Alana rushed to him, “What’s wrong?”

  
“Connor, he’s crazy. He’s finally lost it!” Jared whispered- shouted to the other two in the room.

  
Evan stared at him, “Whe-ere’s Z-zoe?” he asked, slightly panicking.

  
Evan felt his palms become sweaty and wiped his hands on his jeans.

  
Jared paled at the question, “I think Connor got rid of her”

  
Alana countered, “You probably over-exaggerating the story” Alana smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.

  
Someone was knocking on the door.

  
Evan whimpered and crouched down. Alana started shaking, and she, too, went on the floor with them. The knocking on the door became louder.

  
Suddenly, it stopped. The three let out a sigh of relief. Their happiness was short lived when they heard the jingle of keys.

  
“This is Connor’s house” Alana spoke softly.

  
“Shit!” Jared whispered, “Of course Connor would have the keys” He berated himself for being so stupid.

  
“I never got to tell my mom i loved her,” Evan sadly spoke out, not stuttering for once.

  
The trio shut their eyes as the door opened.

  
“What are you guys doing?” Zoe’s voice sounded out.

  
All of them opened their eyes and scrambled up, dusting themselves off.

  
“We thought you were dead!” Alana exclaimed, returning back to herself.

  
“Dead?” Zoe questioned “I was running errands for Connor. He needed some more meat so I got some for him. Then he told me to buy him some seasoning so I went back.”

  
Jared collapsed onto the chair, “Whew, but that doesn’t explain the blood on his shirt”

  
Zoe pieced things together giggled, “That was the juice from the tomato, idiot.”

  
It was Evan’s turn to let out a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling tired.

  
“I can’t believe you guys actually thought my brother was a killer. Especially you, Alana.”

  
Said girl looked to the side in embarrassment.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“$72.59,” Christine spoke in disbelief, staring at the two imbeciles in front of her. “You spent $72.59 on slushies this past week?”

  
Michael and Jeremy nodded happily. “I wanted to try all the flavors and maybe all the combinations I had time for,” Michael explained, wishfully thinking Christine wouldn’t kill him for wasting his money.

  
Jeremy defended Michael, “I mean can’t his aunt and uncle give him money when he arrives? Besides we have a lot of money, we’ll be fine.”

 

“And that’s how you end up broke, Jer,” Chloe said from behind them, making her way over.

  
Brooke was next to Chloe and she laughed, “Haven’t you watched those movies about boys who suddenly become rich and destroy their lives?”

  
“Rich? Why would someone want to be me?” A voice in the crowding airport questioned.

  
Rich was standing by a wall, a shirt that said “I’m So Gay, I Can’t Even Think Straight” on it. Also standing was Jake, trying to balance on his crutches. Rich hurriedly went to help him.

  
“We’re talking about the rich that people would actually enjoy,” Chloe snorted, pulling her phone out.

  
Rich uncharacteristically winced at the insult but brushed it off, “So you guys were talking about me, then?”

  
Jake didn’t even try to hold back his laugh and Rich was mesmerized by the way it sounded. Brooke took one look and grinned.

  
“I mean,” Brooke started, “Jake wouldn’t mind any kind of rich; he’s already got two different kinds of them anyways.”

  
Rich looked confused while Jake sputtered, only for it to turn into hacking coughing. Rich helped Jake and glared at Brooke.

  
Before it could any worse, Christine came to the rescue, “Unrequited feelings beside” she dimly saw the two guys cry out while blushing from the corner of her eyes “We were talking about how Michael wasted most of his money for the trip,” she gave him an adorable glare.

  
“Wow, I’m not the only one,” an obnoxious voice came over them.

  
“Jenna!”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Arriving at their destination much much later, the group decided to put down their luggage in their designated house.

  
Jeremy whistled as he stared at the inside of the house. It was a really big house but when you realized eight teenagers were going to live there unsupervised, which Jeremy was sure was kinda illegal, it didn’t seem that big.

  
He was the last to come into the house, the others instantly running into the house to see which room they could claim that was remotely okay.

  
After everyone was done placing their belongings in their respective rooms, which we taken in pairs, they decided to go sightseeing. Trying to choose a place though, was difficult.

  
Michael heard a ding from his phone.It was a text from Jared reminding him of the welcome party in 40 minutes.

  
“Shit!” Michael cursed out , loud, reprimanding himself.

  
“What’s wrong?” Jenna asked, saying what everyone wanted to at the moment.

  
Michael looked up, “How fast can you guys dress?” He asked instead of freaking out.

  
Jake gave him a weird look and tilted his head in confusion, “Why? Is something wrong Michael?”

  
“Uh, My cousin. Remember him?” at the nods of heads he continued, “Well he and his friends set up this small party to welcome us to town and i kinda...forgot to tell you,” He trailed off by the end, watching different emotions displayed on each of their faces. “It’s also in 40 minutes".

  
Chloe stood up quickly and grimaced, ushering to the girls in the group, “Well, we’ll be upstairs getting ready,” she shot Michael a particularly nasty look “Some people take a long time getting ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that i had no idea where DEH takes place. I anyone happens to know please tell me so i can make the proper adjustments to my story. Thanks to everyone who commented before, it really makes me want to continue writing this story and gives me inspiration. Which is the best thing a writer could have.  
> This chapter was quite chopped up because of the excessive scene changes and my apparent lack of vocabulary. I also realized i had been writing more of DEH and less of BMC but it is only because the BMC characters are kind of lacking in a certain department i guess and it makes it difficult to write. Or maybe because i'm lazy. Thats works too. Anyways, see you next chapter!  
> ~KakeWarlock


	3. Of States of Dubiety and Sudden Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has heard a lot of weird rumors about Connor Murphy, and Christine makes Connor jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh none of my work is Beta-d so always be prepared for mistakes.  
> I can't believe i've been updating frequently.  
> Go me!

“So this is the house?”

Currently, the eight members of the Squip Gang were in front of a lavish house, quite hesitant to go in. The lights in the house were open but it seemed quite, eerie almost.

“You’ve been asking that same question for 5 minutes, Jer. Just go!” Chloe exclaimed, irritated that no one was going in.

“How about you go first then, Chloe?” Jeremy shot back, feeling good when the said girls face paled at the question.

“N-no!” she stuttered, “Besides, isn’t the saying ladies first, Jeremy? I’m just being thoughtful.”

“And ruthless,” Brooke muttered under her breathe.

“It’s not that I’m scared or anything! It’s just Michael’s standing there like a statue.” Jeremy ushered to Michael , who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“Woah, dude, you okay?” Jake asked, gently putting a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

Michael seemed to snap out of his trance and nodded, “I’m fine, it’s just...nothing.” he concluded with a tight smile.

“That’s a load of bullshit, Michael, and you know it,” Rich started, glancing unamused at the boy. “Like your totally hiding something. What is it? All I know is that this is Jared’s friend’s house” Rich suddenly gasped as a thought slithered it’s way into his mind, “I know! I know! Jared’s friend is a killer!”

There was a slight silence before Jenna pulled out her phone at snapped a photo of the house. “What?” she asked, when many eyes moved to her, “If he turns out to be a killer, i’ll have some pictures for gossip.”

With that, she continued to take pictures. Christine huffed and said something but it was lost to Michael’s next words.

“I heard around town,” Michael started, catching, Jenna’s attention, “That this house has a druggie. Connor Murphy.”

Jeremy stared at Michael and sighed, “Michael,we’re druggies!”

“Yea yea,” he waved off Jeremy’s exclamation before leaning back in and whispering, “He does a lot of drugs, like goes-to-school-high-basically-everyday does a lot of drugs.”

“What’s so bad about that?” Christine questioned, “Even more, it’s kinda hypocritical coming from you.”

Michael groaned, “I heard he does weird things to get money for drugs.”

“Sucking dick?” Chloe suggested

“Blackmail?” Jeremy thought up.

“Killing people?” Rich said, as if it were obvious.

“Rich!” The group exclaimed together.

“Okay, okay” Rich spoke, withering under the glares, “I take it I have to think it to myself then.” he concluded.

“Or not at all,” Jake gestured.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and a click. The group glanced at Brooke who was taking pictures of the house with Jenna. “This house is pretty,” Brooke argued, when Chloe raised her eyebrows at her.

The door to the house opened with a loud bang , startling the group. A boy with glasses and an alien shirt stood in front of the group. His attention was solely on the two girls with their phones frozen in a position that made it seem like they were taking pictures of the house.

“What are you doing?” He demanded at the girls.

They slowly pocketed their phone and smiled, “Nothing. Nothing at all.” They both said.

Christine was about to apologize and say they must have gone to the wrong house but Michael seemed to have some familiarity with the guy.

“Jared,” Michael stated, an awkward tension between them.

“Michael,” Jared mocked, looking at him in distaste.

“This is your cousin?” Jake looked relatively shocked at the revelation.

Jared rolled his eyes at them, “Are you guys gonna stand there like idiots or come in?”

“You know what?” Christine asked, breaking the silence between them.

“What?” Jared asked impatiently, pushing his glasses up his face.

“I was hoping i could meet you and thank you for organizing a little get together,” She gestured to the house, “But it turns out you're just some rude kid.”

Everyone was frozen in surprise at Christine’s outburst. “What are you waiting for?” Christine asked the rest of the rest of the group as she stormed into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~

To say Evan was nervous about the guests was an understatement.

He was downright terrified at the notion.

He might slightly freak out if it was only the cousin that was coming because 1) he already met him before 2) it was only one person but this was not just one cousin. It was _one_ cousin and seven other people. No wonder they held this welcome party at the Murphy’s house.

As Jared opened the front door, Evan decided to go to the bathroom to cool down. He started to feel himself sweat, and it unnerved him. Before he could open the door to the bathroom, though, someone crashed into him harshly.

He fell down with a thud. His head was pounding as he opened his eyes. Sitting up next to him was a beautiful girl. She looked back at him with an annoyed face,

“What? Gonna make fun of me too?” She spat out venomously.

Evan’s mind was swimming with thoughts,

**‘Look at yourself. Pathetic.’**

**‘See? Nobody likes you.’**

Evan could dimly feel himself shaking as he tried not not to drown in negativity. _Breathe_ he told himself _Crap, what was the breathing sequence again?_

He could see the girl say something but he couldn't hear it. The thoughts continued as he tried to think about the things around him with no avail.

**‘You should have climbed higher.’**

That’s when he broke.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes of calming down, Evan could focus clearly on what was happening around him. The girl who bumped into him was apologized furiously to him. He blushed slightly, embarrassed with her amount of sorry’s. It reminded him of himself. Nevertheless, he apologized to her.

And she apologized back.

And the cycle continued until they both started laughing, although Evan’s was more out of nervousness.

“Christine Canigula, by the way,” the girl spoke, putting out her hand.

“W-what?” Evan asked until he realized she said her name, “C-christine. -that’s not m-my name cause it's y-yours  and u-m i didn’t k-now why i’d s-say…” he trailed off, thinking back to the time he first talked to Zoe “Evan Hansen” he finally stated, shaking her hand.

 _What if she could my sweaty palms_ Evan thought to himself, slightly panicking.

If Christine noticed it or not, she said nothing of it. “I don’t want to pressure you about what happened back there,” Christine started, eyes softening slightly, “So let’s just go back to civilization, okay?”

Evan was still holding her hands as they walked back. Before they opened the door, Evan spoke quietly

“Social A-anxiety. I h-have social a-anxiety. It’s, uh, r-really bad too,”

Christine made an o shape with her mouth and held on to his hands tighter, “Okay,” she replied softly, “I’ll be next to you then.” she frowned as she sudden thought of something, “By the way, your friend, Jaren, or something. He’s a jerk”

Evan snorted then covered his mouth in surprise, “Uh, Jared’s a good g-guy but he k-kinda comes out a-as a bad p-person sometimes.”

“No really?” Christine inquired sarcastically.

Connor opened the door and looked at the two of them expressively. Evan saw Connor’s eyes travel to Christine and his intertwined hands. His eyes moved up to Evan’s puffy red eyes and he glared at Christine.

“What did you do to him?” Connor asked lowly, containing his sudden anger.

Christine looked alarmed but she flashed him a dazzling smile, “I accidentally lashed out at him for Jaren’s” Evan whispered Jared to her and she corrected herself “Jared’s mistake and he had a mini attack. I helped him through it and here we are”

“Just that?” Connor suspiciously asked, eyeing their hands. Noticing their hands together, they both blushed darkly and let go.

“Let’s just go,” Connor muttered, and pushed open the door.

Christine took a deep breathe and gave Evan a reassuring look.

_Here we go._

 


	4. Of Random Flying Spoons and Misinterpreted Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan looks high, and the Squip Gang decides to point it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I haven't updated in a while, but i'm here.  
> Yay! Any ways, here's a small chapter for you.  
> and an even shorter note.  
> What am i doing?  
> read please.

_They were avoiding Evan’s gaze,_ Zoe concluded, staring at the new kids. _But why?_

The group ate quietly, giving each knowing looks when their eyes when they skimmed over Evan. It wasn’t helping Evan’s case, the boy looked like he was going to faint out of fear. The only one that didn’t blatantly gossip about Evan using their eyes was the girl that came with him to the dinner table. _What was her name again?_

Zoe looked around at the group. _Matter of fact_ she told herself _I don’t know any of their names._

She saw the same thought process erupt in Alana’s head and cleared her throat. Instantly, all eyes were on her. She fiddled with her fingers and flashed a smile.

“Since it’s your first day in this town, I was wondering if you guys could introduce yourself and tell us” she gestured to her friends, “something about yourself.”

Most of the kids nodded their head and seemed to agree with it. The girl at the end cleared her throat and started, “My name is Chloe Valentine. There’s nothing really interesting about me.” she shrugged her shoulders as if to say sorry.

“That’s a lie!” a cheery girl next to Chloe said, “My name is Brooke Lohst. Chloe and I are like the bestest of friends. We do everything thing together.”

“Unfortunately,” Chloe muttered, “That means going after the same guy.”

A tall boy at the other end of the table looked flustered. Before any hostility could break out, the next girl started.

“I’m Christine Canigula and I…” she paused for a moment “I love Play Rehearsal!”

“Play rehearsal…” Jared muttered under his sleeve, giving her a dubious look. She glared at him,

“Like you can say anything, Jaren.” Christine shot back.

“It’s Jared!” Evan exclaimed a bit too loudly as everyone was staring at him. He shrunk back in order to make himself disappear.

Zoe was too busy staring at Christine and Evan to listen to Jared droning on about his weird alien shirt. Who was this girl who easily brought Evan out of his comfort zone? She decided to interrogate the girl later.

She turned and saw Connor staring hard at Christine. _Is he jealous?_ Zoe questioned, trying to piece things out.

‘Well,” the next girl spoke, interrupting Jared’s moment, “I’m Jenna Roland.” the girl flipped her hair “I enjoy gossip.” she said.

The table murmured in agreement. Jenna moved even closer, almost leaning over the table, in interest, “So, is it true that you do drugs?”

She looked straight at Evan when she said this. Evan looked uncomfortable when the sudden attention on him. He tried to stutter out a reply but it fell to deaf ears.. He was thankfully saved by Alana.

“Evan would never do drugs. I mean he does them but it’s for a reason.”

Evan looked even more panicked at her comment. Jenna stared at Michael accusingly.

“I thought you said his name was Connor?” she asked.

The dark toned boy answered, “Yeah, that’s Evan.”

A short boy with a red streak in his hair whistled, “Damn we got two druggies now.” he looked at Evan closer, “He doesn’t look like someone who takes drugs though.”

The same boy answered again, “Well i don’t look like someone who does drugs either so…” his statement was interrupted by an onslaught of laughter.

The boy on crutches wiped away some tears, “You definitely look like someone who gets high in their basement on the weekends.” he ignored the ‘and week days’ comment from Chloe and continued, “Jeremy doesn’t look like someone who does drugs” he pointed out and the tall boy next to Jared’s cousin flushed.

“I totally look like I do drugs!” the tall, lanky boy argued. He flexed (or at least tried to) as he said, “Look” pointing to his pale and skinny arms, “Very….macho”

Connor gave them amused looks, “I’m Connor” he introduced.

The other group stopped bickering at one and stared at him in wonderment. Zoe couldn’t blame them, Connor looked like someone who was high every second of the day. Well, he _used_ to be so…

“Jesus Christ” Jeremy, at least that’s what Zoe thought his name was, spoke out glancing at the man, “You look like you're auditioning for Corpse Bride,” Jeremy looked Connor up and down in a tense environment.

Alana coughed into the back of her hand to try to hide her laughter. Connor frowned at the insult but didn’t show any anger or discomfort so it was all right.

“So you’re telling me that Connor does drugs but Evan does too?” Christine asked curiously. She would have never thought Evan would do something like this.

Evan himself was squirming in his seat, staring at his food with shaking hand. He grabbed a spoonful of mash potatoes but he lost his grip and flung it across the room.

“What the hell?” the boy with a red streak in his hair yelled out. The mash potatoes landed squarely in his face.

Jared chuckled, “Evan takes Xanax and stuff. For his anxiety. As you can tell, he doesn’t do well in stressful situations” he gave a pointed look at the victim of the flying spoon ad the tree boy himself.

Alana stood up to get the boy some napkins when a thought hit Zoe, “Why would you even think Evan does drugs?”

They exchanged looks and Chloe spoke up, “Because he looks high, that’s why,” she said it rudely, picking at the food.

Zoe and Connor looked at Evan at the same time. His hair was messed up, he had dark bags under his eyes, and bloodshot eyes. _Oh, he kinda does look high_ , Zoe thought. He could tell Connor thought the same thing cause he turned away quickly.

Jared laughed, “That’s just how Evan looks all the time, there’s n- Ow Zoe what the fuck?” Zoe looked at him triumphly after kicking his knees.

Jared grumbled and looked away.

“Anyways,” Zoe faked smiled to hide her agitation, “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first chapter done. I was wondering if i should even make this fanfic but then was like 'screw it, let's get to work'. It was really fun to write this so i guess i'll continue. Since it's summer ill try to update frequently but you know how lazy writers get sometimes. What can i say? Netflix is appealing. Another thing: I welcome constructive criticism with open arms. You can nag me and tell me that my story sucks or just spam me with messages to update. I know there are many authors who hate that kind of thing but i honestly love having comments. Also you can also send me random prompts that i could add in heere (haha pun) and i'll think about it.   
>  ~KakeWarlock


End file.
